


Slut

by kaizoku



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Episode Tag, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Spanking, humiliation (private)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinky episode tag for 1x17 "Bad Reputation"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slut

"You're a slut."

Emma watched the slap of the word hit him, hit his brain just before the arc of her hand connected with his skin, his muscles tensing rapidly at each assault. A one-two punch. And she was just warming up.

"A dirty slut," she enunciated and Will's head came up and he made this low moany sound, and gosh, it was pure sex and it thudded right into her cunt.

She could think words like that now. Actually not "could" but just did, without even meaning to. Cunt. Ass. Will's ass which she slowly but surely reddening with her gloved palm. And her cunt which was singing with every blow, every muffled indignant little noise he made...

It started with the teacher's lounge. Letting go like that had been terrifying. She walked out of there with her head held high, turned the corner, walked outside into the parking lot and started sobbing. She felt awful, absolutely horrible for doing that to Will. Even if he sort of deserved it. She had humiliated him in front of everyone and it killed her that she could have done that, that she'd let Sue manipulate her into it. But she couldn't stop replaying in her mind how he'd looked after she slapped him. Completely vulnerable, raw, in pain. And she wanted it again. Over and over.

That night she dreamed that she was in her office at work and Will came in. "I'll do anything," he said, "anything you want." And then everything shifted and he was leaning over the chair and she was spanking him. With those big glass windows that anyone walking by could see in and see him like that.

Eventually Emma told Will about all of it. When she told him the dream, his reaction was... pretty obvious. It was still one of their favorites.

"You know I might really do that to you someday," she said now. "Make you bend over right there in my office. What do you think Will? Would you like that? I think you would love it."

"Emma," he said in his let's-be-reasonable voice, and she couldn't help it -- she raised her hand and he jerked, whined, eyes closing involuntary. Her tummy flipped over. God, he was beautiful.

"Come here," pulling him to her, stroking his head, his lips, let him lick her fingers through the black gloves. His eyes flickered open; the pupils were dilated. "Shh, sweetheart," she said and then pushed him onto his back and straddled him. All her clothes were still on. His naked skin was pink, sweaty, sticky probably. She forced her mind away from bacterial growth rates and concentrated on the heat between her legs, the friction.

Good but not good enough. She grasped a wandering hand and pinned it above his head, and then when Will opened his eyes to her, she leaned over, pressing her weight onto his wrist and smacked him full across the face with her other hand -- he gasped, she saw the tears spring to his eyes. She did it again, staying astride him as he tried to buck -- and again -- _fuck yes_ \-- and came hard.


End file.
